


white shoes

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	white shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

“Seb, you need to carry me” Charles had walked up to him and said it so matter of fact Sebastian didn’t even question it before he was already holding Charles in his arms like a princess. Or maybe a bride. The classic 1987 film starring Cary Elwes and Robin Wright, The Princess Bride?

“Wait, why do I need to carry you? Where are we going?” he asked and Charles smiled with the utmost innocence nobody would buy for a second.

“Team meeting. I just got these white shoes, the rain is going to ruin them. I can hold the umbrella!”


End file.
